


The Gift Exchange

by Habri



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habri/pseuds/Habri
Summary: Duke wants Téa to do a gift exchange with him.
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present written for IceRose34. I hope you like it!

It was the day before Christmas and Duke wanted him and Téa to exchange gifts to each other. Téa was at her house watching television when she heard her cellphone ringing. She picked it up and checked to see who was calling her. She was surprised to see that Duke was calling her. She muted the TV as she pressed the _"CALL"_ button on the phone screen. 

"Hey, Téa!" Duke stated in a cheery voice. 

"What is it, Duke?" Téa answered, calmly and she turned the TV off. 

"So I was thinking, how about we do a gift exchange because Christmas is tomorrow." Duke suggested. He was hoping she would say yes.

Téa let out a big sigh and said, "Duke...why do you want to do a gift exchange now? It's Christmas Eve and most of the shops are going to be closed soon!"  
  
"Well, we have been dating for a while and I got the idea after seeing that so many couples were doing it." Duke replied with a grin.

"Alright. We can do the gift exchange, but it looks like we don't have much time left until the shops close for the night." Téa stated as she looked at her watch. The time showed it to be 4:00 PM and most of the shops were going to be closing early at 6:00 PM. "Let's get our gifts now and we can meet up at my house later for our gift exchange. See you then!" Téa stated and then hung up.

"See you then!" Duke stated as he also hung up. Duke put his his finger to chin as he was trying to find out what kind of gift that Téa would like. "Oh man! What should I get her?" Duke groaned. He had been pacing around his living room for at least 10 minutes, still trying to find out what to buy for Téa. There is no solution left, but one. He decided to call Miho. She was Téa's female friend so she could tell him what kind of gift he could get for Téa. He had called her once before when he started dating Téa and asked her what kind of date that she would like. He picked up his cell phone again and dialed Miho's number.   
  
"Hey Miho! This is Duke!" he stated once Miho picked up the phone.

"What is it, Duke?" Miho asked. 

"I need some help. I want to do a gift exchange with Téa and I need to know what I can get her. I decided to call you because you are her best friend so you must know what kinds of things that she likes." Duke explained. 

"Well, Téa likes dancing. You could always get her a new pair of dancing shoes." Miho suggested. 

"That sounds like a great idea! Thank you, Miho! Also tell Joey that I said hi!" Duke stated and hung up. After that brief chit-chat with Miho, he finally decided what to buy. A brand new pair of dancing shoes for Téa. He went to the nearest shop at Domino City Mall and paid for Téa's gift. 

Meanwhile Téa was out shopping with Serenity. She was carrying Duke's gift in a small shopping bag.   
  
"Téa, what kind of gift are you planning to give to Duke?" Serenity asked. She knew Téa went into a nearby card shop with her, but she couldn't find out what Téa had bought while she was in there.

"It's a secret." Tea stated. Once the girls were done with shopping, they parted their ways and Téa made her way back to her house so she could meet up there with Duke to exchange their gifts. Once the couple had gotten their gifts for each other, they sat on Téa's couch and were ready to give their gifts with Téa going first.

"Here. This is my gift." Téa stated as she handed Duke a medium sized red box. He accepted the gift and slowly opened it. It was a new deck of cards. They were Machines which was a huge upgrade from his Ninja Deck. 

"Thank you Téa!" Duke declared as a smile appeared on his face. Téa stared at him and grinned. It was now time for Duke to give his present. He took out a big green box and gave it to Téa. As she opened the box, her eyes grew wide. It was a new pair of dancing shoes. Her other ones were getting pretty worn too. 

"So do you like them?" Duke asked and hoped that he got the perfect gift for Téa. 

"Of course. Thank you, Duke." She said, returning his smile. 

"And, I have one more present for you," he continued and stood up from his spot on the couch. "Stand up." Duke continued and Téa stood up wondering what Duke could be giving her.

"My last present for you is... this." Duke said as he leaned closer to Téa. She could only stand there frozen with eyes open wide. His lips finally pressed onto hers, and Téa only could stand there and enjoy. Slowly, Duke pulled back and grinned.

"I love you, Téa. Merry Christmas!" Duke stated. 

"I love you too, Duke! Merry Christmas!" Téa replied. 


End file.
